Kiss
by Katara Falcon
Summary: Yuugi is a Verngeo, a human who gains animal characteristics by kissing another. lots of yaoi and other pairs unsure right now, but mostly YxY, RxMl and BxMr and KxJ and would you look, a real title! also, i owns nadda. that waz me discaimer. :P HAITUS
1. To start:

Yuugi moaned, and sat up. His grandfather stood over him, looking impressed.

"See? I told you that you're a Verngeo." Grandpa nearly crowed. Yuugi looked up at him incredulously. There was no way he was a Verngeo, one of the 'new people' who were showing up in mass groups around the world, who could gain animal characteristics by simply kissing someone else.

"So you're the one who paid off Bakura to kiss me…," Yuugi muttered, smoothing down his hair as an excuse to brush the animalistic ears back.

"But I was right!" Grandpa chimed.

"This doesn't prove anything!" Yuugi retorted, causing his grandfather winced, taken aback by the acid tone. Yuugi turned away. He didn't look back when a hand came to rest on his shoulder, but he did allow the contact.

"Yuugi… come on. See the light." Grandpa Solomon whispered. He gathered his grandson into his chest, hugging the insecure youth close.

'Fine…," Yuugi sniffled, keeping his voice low. "I'll go…."

"Thank you."

"But I never said I'd like it."

"I never said you had to. I just want you to be around other kinds of your age, and 'possible' type." Grandpa finally released his grandson so that Yuugi could pack his bags. The bus to the Verngeo Boarding School would arrive within the next couple of hours to take Yuugi to the airport, then the actual school itself.

Yami kicked up his feet, bored. The person in front of him voiced disproval of having bare feet on their headrest, but Yami gave them no chance to do further. Pulling down his sleeping mask for the fourth or fifth time that flight, he missed the look Malik gave him.

"Ya know, if your Dad wasn't my Dad's boss, I'd have come back there and punched you by now." Malik growled in Arabic. Suddenly the less controlled Marik loomed over Yami.

"But I'll do it." Marik exclaimed cheerfully. Yami sat up slightly, removing the sleeping mask. He knew it would be amusing to inform the unknowing other just how high they were, but the hysterics would hurt his ears. For that alone, Yami decided to keep the spiky-haired one amused.

Finally, the stewardess came on the speaker, and informed them all that they were beginning their decent into Japan. A sudden wave of curiosity overwhelmed Yami, and he peered out the dinner-plate sized window. He watched as the airport finally came into view and the deep blue buses that would finish their trip from sandy Egypt.


	2. arriving

Yuugi pouted out the window as the final droves of students for the new school reached the buses from their airplanes. Suddenly someone touched his shoulder.

"Does anyone sit here?" a tanned person asked, his English touched with a slight Arabic accent. Yuugi was unsure as to the gender of the character. However, he nodded, letting the other sit. Turning back to the window, Yuugi started when a figure caught his eyes.

Yami decided that Japan was not awful. Clambering into the awkward bus, he ventured down the aisle until he found a seat. However, the windows were darkened from the outside, an extra on his behalf, and he didn't see the boy in the next bus over, one who was watching his identical look-alike with wide, surprised eyes. The buses then took off, in a line along the highway.

Finally, the school appeared on the horizon. The ancient, massive stone fortress had once belonged to samurai and overlords of the distant past, now it had been redone internally to house students by the thousands, and teach the same number of them.

Suddenly Yuugi's neighbor spoke.

"You're from Japan, correct?"

"Yes. Born and raised." Yuugi's English was rather rusty, as it was not his best subject, but he knew the basics.

"Egypt. I'm Malik, by the way."

"Yuugi is my name." Suddenly he looked up to find a boy, about the same age as Malik but with spikier hair, gazing down at him intently. Malik gazed up at the other boy as well, his expression changing rapidly from happy to unimpressed.

"Sit down Marik, and put on your seatbelt."

"I don't wanna." The other bo-Marik spoke even cleaner English then Malik, and he sounded older with his deep voice. However, Marik's mindset was much younger, as Yuugi quickly found out when Marik began chattering about the episode of Care Bears that had been playing on the plane.

"Sit down!" Malik growled, undoing his seatbelt so that he could force the other into his seat.

"I'll catch the doorknob if he flies off." A smooth voice stated. Yuugi turned to gaze at Bakura. The other grinned, and fluffed his hair. "So, Yuugi, like the little gift I gave you?"

"No, and I'd appreciate if you kept your lips to yourself next time."

"You hurt my feelings. So, have you seen Ryou around?"

"No, but I think I saw him get onto the other bus."

"Gah, I wanted to harass the lad into telling me what he is. Oh well, I'll get him."

"I'm an Asp." Marik offered, gazing up at Bakura as if he was some form of idol.

"Are you now? I'm a shark, a great white to be exact." Bakura patted Marik's fluffy head, making the other blush. The blonde pressed against the blunette. Bakura had charisma unlike any other man Yuugi had met, and used it to his advantage when he met someone he liked. Obviously Marik adored Bakura and vice versa. Their faces less than a foot apart, they were talking quietly now. Malik's eyes narrowed.

"No relationships Father said…" he hissed, making Yuugi jump. The tone was aimed at Marik, who completely ignored it. He was way too busy; accepting Bakura's caressing lips was very distracting. However, he jumped and pulled away after about a minute. Bakura grinned and leaned forward, ignoring the fact that his arms and hands had morphed into sharp shark fins. He then sneezed, as Marik had tenderly flicked his nose with a forked tongue.

Yuugi then looked away, feeling a sudden tightness in his chest. Malik growled softly, deep in his throat. Marik continued to ignore their chaperone; burying his face into Bakura's chest was the only sport he cared to partake in.

Slowly the bus pulled to a stop, and the door opened. Marik and Bakura were quickly separated by the driver, and marched off the bus. The rest of the students followed the driver off.


	3. gathering and the beginning of problems

Yuugi stood in the line appointed for the Lau-Mutou alpha group. Their bags were returned to the correct person, and the teachers led them to their dorms.

"The dorms are not alpha based; they are grounded upon the personality interpreted from the test received with the application. No boys and girls in one room, and if a mistake has been made, please inform your supervisor. The board behind me has all the lists. Find yourself. Dinner and the opening ceremonies will commence at 18:00 hours in the cafeteria. Make yourself at home until then." Yuugi was close to the board by fluke, and therefore managed to escape the crowd before he was crushed for his smaller-than-average build.

_Room 139…_ he though to himself, trudging up the stairs. Suddenly a familiar voice called out behind him.

"Y-Yuugi!" Malik stuttered over the odd name and his lack of breath.

"Hi Malik. What's your room?"

"139."

"Me too!"

"Excellent. Knowing someone at least a little bit will help. Marik's off in 256 even though I specifically stated that he should to be with me." Malik looked sheepish a moment, then smiled. "But there I go unloading my problems on others. Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm only here because my grandfather made me."

"Kinda sorta me too."

"What?" Yuugi was confused.

"My father made us come with my Dad's boss's kid. We were happy in Egypt, but he sent us for some good favors." Malik explained calmly. Yuugi nodded, understanding now that that had been cleared.

Yuugi had just finished unpacking his bag when someone very out of breath and familiar came through the doorway. Ryou glanced up, saw Yuugi, and waved tiredly in greeting.

"Good afternoon." He wheezed.

"Has Baku been after you all day?"

"Barely escaped the bloke on the tram here. Found me in the halls, and damn near had the hounds after me blessed soul before buggering off." Ryou answered, his British heritage coming out more strongly than Bakura's. "What this lad wouldn't do for a spot of tea and a crumpet or two."

Malik looked startled by the intrusion, but then realized that four cots meant more than two per room.

"I wonder who the fourth will be?" he asked no one in particular, leaning back against the headrest and opening a motorcycle magazine.

"Someone we don't know, probably." Yuugi replied, kicking his suitcase under his chosen cot. The three chattered mindlessly for the next hour before the door suddenly crashed open.

Yuugi gazed up at the massively yellow wildcat that stood over him. The blue blindfold shifted loosely. Tenderly, the massive cat sniffed Yuugi's face, and then the boy's clenched hands. It then licked Yuugi gently on the throat. Standing straight again, the wildcat shook itself gently, and the loose blindfold fell completely off.

Violet orbs met the ruby panes, and Yuugi immediately felt the tugging in his chest again. Then he realized what had just happened.


	4. thought prossessi

Yuugi shoved the cat off his chest, ignoring the itchy pelt that sprouted down his throat. A distressed attendant came charging in, looking about wildly for something.

"Yami, come on, back to- oh shit, Yami, where's your blindfold?!" the attendant's eyes fell on the still trembling Yuugi, who started back, his eyes wide. Tenderly Yami purred, feeling pleased with himself at finding the sweet scent that had been tickling his nose since he had arrived at the school grounds. He wound around the bed, then Yuugi, setting his head and paws in the boy's lap.

Yuugi gazed at the cat named Yami. He could still feel the tugging in his heart, and his face got red every time he and Yami made eye contact. Yami was obviously a Verngeo, as was every student in this school, but he was a 'broken' Verngeo.

The way it worked as there were two classes of Verngeo. The Unbroken and the Broken; virgins and… well… non-virgins. Virgins were subject to a variety of challenges, to encourage the switch to Broken; they couldn't remain human or sane more than 26 years, and they transformed partially whenever kissed, aroused or touched in the 'right' place, to name a couple. And when a Verngeo was broken, the first person he or she saw would be the one they devoted their life to caring for, whether the other liked them or not. However, if one was Broken and the other was Unbroken, the Unbroken would be subject to extremely deep feelings of passion from the other. Exactly what Yuugi was feeling at that moment.

Slowly Yami was eased off Yuugi, who allowed himself breath again, just to start hyperventilating. The attendant fastened a thick leather collar onto the cat's neck, then turned to Yuugi.

"Are you alright, Kid?" he asked softly. Yuugi nodded vigorously, unsure as to why his breath came so quickly still. Yami sat, purring and trying to lick Yuugi's fingers despite the strong arm hold him back. Ryou reached out and took Yuugi's shoulder. Yami gazed hopefully up at Yuugi, who glanced at the cat timidly.

The youth then stood, and ran out of the room, muttering something about needing to call his grandfather.

Yami protested being chained to his bedpost, but the attendant insisted that it was only way that Yuugi would re-enter the room. Malik was on the farthest bed from him, having gone back to reading his magazine.

"You really should be more careful."

"Tell that to the people supposed to be supervising me." Yami chuffed back. Malik glanced at him. Ryou had gone to find Yuugi, and bring the spiky-haired youth back. With only twenty minutes left until dinner, they might not make it. Malik chose to chance it.

"Your majesty, I'm just being reasonable." He didn't know what Yami had said, exactly. Nevertheless, he had figured out the jist of it.

"Not much of a Majesty." Yami mewed softly. He looked down. The first twenty odd minutes of his joining with the spiky-haired youth had been exciting and passion-filled. Now he just felt the cold bitterness of his actions. By the youth's height, he was no older than eleven, but intelligent enough to know what had happened when they locked eyes. _A boy, who could not produce an heir, a child, too young to consider him at nearly 16…,_ Yami shivered, and lay down. The chain rattled with his movements, reminding him. He dozed off slowly.

Yuugi shrieked at the naked man lying in the farthest corner. Red met purple once again, but this time the red looked sad. Wrapping himself in a blanket, Yami returned and kept his gaze fixed on the corner, making no move to undo his bonds. He shivered lightly when the dinner bell rang, but did not budge from his silent reverie.

Yuugi followed Malik to the dinner hall, thinking. He barely noticed someone call his name, and only really paid attention when someone else took his by the waist.

"Thinking a little deep are we dearest?" Bakura purred. He bared his fangs, a permanent residue of the three-hour make-out time with Marik, whom had been placed in his dorm for obvious reasons. The other hummed to himself, trying to re-moisten his bruised lips with a thin flick of his tongue every now and again. Malik was chiding him sharply, but his words were better given to a wall, which would respond more than Marik was.

"Oh, go find some poor peahen to flirt with, Baku. I'm not in the mood."

""Nuh uh. Ryou's got his eye on the peahen… well technically he's more a peacock, but that's beside the point." Bakura chuckled. Yuugi glanced at Ryou who was listening to Malik rant at the unresponsive Marik. The young British-man was rosier than usual, and gazing intently at the bronze Egyptian. Yuugi sighed.

"Then go bug Marik, since he's your new favorite." Bakura though about it, then hugged Yuugi tighter.

"Nope. I promised your granddad that I'd take care of you out here. Now what's the matter?" for all his tough, crunchy coating, Bakura had a softer spot for Yuugi. They had been friends since they met, on the day of their birth, in the maternity ward when a mix up had gotten the Mutous a Bakura and the Bakuras a Mutou. That and everyone back home thought Bakura would eventually become Yuugi's mate, simply for their polar-opposite personality types.

A loose blindfold…" was all Yuugi could get out before Marik decided he was bored just watching the two talk and came over. Yuugi couldn't talk to Bakura when Bakura was very busy trying to keep his pants on his person and failing. Marik finally settled with a hand below the belt, his head back on Bakura's chest and under the spotlight of Bakura's attention. Yuugi felt another pang in his chest. He couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering back to Yami back up in the dorm. Suddenly his legs forced him upright and dragged him back through the maze of hallways.


	5. stupidity and other such nonsense

Yami bit down of the chains, fighting the urge to go find the child. He leapt about three feet into the air when a hand took him by the shoulder.

"Sorry for startling you, but if you want to eat you're going to have to hurry up and get dressed. Also, chewing on chains, not a good idea." Yami gazed up at Yuugi. The boy's face was older than eleven. His words also stated that he was possibly older than thirteen. It didn't change the fact that he had paired with the boy without the boy's permission, and that the boy was still a boy… that he didn't even know the name of.

"I'm not hungry just now, but thank you for concerning yourself." Yami's voice was even and confident, even when it shook with an overlay of sorrow growing from the self-punishment. He forced himself to look into the other's purple eyes. The eyes argued for eleven.

Yuugi nibbled on his lip, avoiding the red panes. Yami licked his teeth nervously. Finally, Yuugi's mind gave into what his heart wanted him to do. Kissing Yami very gently on the chin, he murmured "I'll forgive you… if you promise not to come onto be until I'm ready… I'm only sixteen." Yami's eyes opened wide in surprise. The child-like youth was older than he was, by at least three months. Yuugi misunderstood the wide eyes as though Yami had not expected forgiveness so fast, which he didn't, but the actual age of his chosen had startled him more.

"Thank you…" Yami finally purred, shifting upwards so that he could kiss Yuugi on the chin. He missed, and the chain untied itself a moment later. Blushing horribly, Yuugi pushed Yami off. It had been an accident, which he could forgive. Tenderly, Yami placed his kiss, then transformed. Now that he was broken, he could completely shift into his animal, a Jaguar as Yuugi soon found out, and he didn't have to kiss or be kissed to do it.

Yuugi blushed as he dragged himself to his feet. Yami circled around the other, observing. The first kiss, given, had gained Yuugi large reddish-brown paws instead of hands. The second, paired with the tumble, had gained Yuugi large reddish ears with black tufts at the end, along with a short tail. He smiled gently at Yami, who purred gently.

* * *

Nibbling on a claw, Yuugi re-entered the cafeteria. Ryou had saved him a seat.

"You have a change of heart?" Ryou asked quietly, eyeing Yuugi's ears.

"No. The chain gave and he landed on me. So who gave you the shiner?" Yuugi hadn't missed the black bruise hidden behind blue bangs. Malik muttered something from the other side of Ryou.

"What did he do?"

"I SAID I didn't want any relationships, but he wouldn't stop staring." Malik muttered. He was bright red, meaning there had been more, but they didn't care to say. "Also, his brother is a complete jackal!"

"But he's a shark...?"

"Jackal is the Egyptian equivalent to a jackass." Malik explained.

"Oh. And why is he that? …Other than the obvious reasons of course."

"He just asked some random teacher-like person to get them a room! They've known each other less than a day and Marik isn't to mate anyone without Father's approval!"

"Now, now, I'm smarter than that. The teacher ASKED if we wanted a room. However, apparently we have to be in a relationship a week, at minimum. AND 16 to go without parental permission." Bakura looked disappointed as he and Marik appeared out of the crowd.

"Marik is only 14." Malik whispered, looking slightly relieved. Marik sat down on the bench with vengeance in his eyes. "No burning the teacher's sock drawer."

"Darn it."

"He a Pyromaniac?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes."

"He'll go well with the Kleptomaniac."

"Meh?"

"Bakura is a compulsive thief, in the same way that Marik would set fires." Malik looked startled, and then turned to Marik to nag at him again.

* * *

Yami watched Yuugi interact with the others in the hall, trying to figure out the youth he had chosen. Sneaking from the room, he dashed up through the halls to his bag, and dressed so he could interact as a human with the others. When he returned, Yami gazed gently at the smaller version of himself. Yuugi hadn't noticed his presence yet, but he would tune in eventually. He denied himself the child's –he needed to stop thinking of the elder boy as a child- presence until the other boy wished for his presence in return. It only took a minute or two more before he was noticed.

"Hey." Yuugi called, his body almost over the shock of the previous kiss, only his ears remaining animalistic. Bakura immediately set himself on guard against this spiky-haired replica of his childhood friend, seeing that Marik also held steady contempt for the man.

"Are you… loose blindfold?" Bakura asked softly, standing up and circling around to behind Yami.

"Er… yes?" Yami asked, confused. Yuugi couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself. Bakura inspected the taller look-alike of Yuugi carefully.

"I can't say I approve… that might be lying. Got a real name, Stranger?"

"Yami…"

"Funny, a guy like you named 'darkness'. The way you stand, you're obviously a rich, pompous laggard with a strict nanny… and I emphasize rich." Bakura deftly relieved Yami of his purse, and weighed it in his palm. Snarling, Yami grabbed for his possessions. "Come on 'Bags, ya can do better'n that!" and he had a large, angry Jaguar on his chest.

Yuugi lugged Yami off Bakura, who was laughing hysterically. Yami growled deep in his chest as the blunette picked himself up. The people around them glanced over nervously, and then resumed their watch on Yami. A teacher shoved his way to the front.

"You… you and you… and you three… come with me!" he yelped, gasping for air, and pointing at Yami, Yuugi and Bakura, as well as Ryou, Malik and Marik.

"What did WE do?" Malik asked.

"You look guilty and you could have intervened. Come on." Bakura grinned down at the large wildcat glaring up at him from behind Yuugi's legs.

"Ya know what 'Bags, I approve." Bakura whispered, still grinning like a fool. Yami just snarled.

* * *

**Disclaimy on summary if u didnt notice. :^9 also, thx 4 all the reviews, i work harder when encouraged and when i should really be studying for my finals. 3 but thx.**

**R&R 3**


	6. Popularity Contest

Yuugi banged his heels against the chair legs. Yami snorted lightly whenever the loose shoelace grazed his nose. Bakura and Marik chattered quietly in the corner of the room, ignoring the fact that they were in the principal's office. Malik and Ryou sat quietly, side by side, not looking at anything more reactive than their knees.

"Okay, STOP with the leg swinging." The secretary finally stated, after one too many taps of rubber on metal. Yuugi rested his feet on the ground, and curled over to gaze at Yami, who had dozed off in his boredom. Several minutes passed before the jaguar opened his eye lazily.

"What?" he asked, purring softly. His red eyes were gentle as they drowned in Lavender oceans.

"Nothing. You sound just like an overgrown housecat, you know."

"Oh, shut it, you." Yami pawed at Yuugi's ankles gently, removing the youth's shoe. A hand seized Yuugi's shoulder, making him look up, alarmed. The principal looked skeptical.

"Yuugi Mutou, I presume?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Come with me and bring your pets." Yami snorted in distaste for the nickname, but followed in any case. Malik waved slowly, as if they would never see one another again. Yuugi fumbled with his shoe and waved, and only succeeded in falling over the desk. Picking himself back up, he trotted after Yami, Bakura and the principal.

* * *

"Never, in all my years as a teacher-"

"You thought that through. I though you were going to say school, but that couldn't be right-"

"Shut it, Bakura. Mutou, do you have any idea what allowing others to fight over you will cause?"

"Er… serious brain damage in Yami's case and no affect on Bakura because his is already beyond repair?"

"No, but good guess. It will cause others to think they can fight over the ones they like, and then chaos will ensue. Mutou, is chaos a word one would associate with a school?"

"No. Bakura, no fighting people for me, Yami, I have no say in this but please don't rip Bakura's guts out for being an ignorant prick, that's just how he's always been."

"Fine." Yami glared at Bakura. He seriously didn't like the blunette.

"Oh, Okay…" Bakura grinned evilly at Yami, who arched his back and hissed.

"And Bakura, stop provoking Yami, or else I'll start calling you by your first name."

"Yes ma'am." Bakura sat straight. Yami looked confused as Yuugi giggled.

"What IS his first name?"

"Classified information, Yami. I can't tell you for fear of death, unless it's an emergency. Even then, Akefia here still might kill me." Yuugi didn't realize his mistake until he was three feet from the chair and being glared at by a very red-faced blunette.

"Bakura- oh dear…" Yuugi and the principal could only watch as the two throttled each other, neither giving in despite Yami being completely naked.

"That was a very… very… baka action on your part, Thief!"

"Why you name calling?"

"Your aura is… similar to a very prestigious thief from back home in Egypt. In fact, her name is Akefia as well."

"Bakura, no biting!" Yuugi yelped, rushing into the fray and pulling the blue-haired man from the nude man. Baring his large shark fangs at the other, Bakura snarled loudly. The principal sighed.

"Send the spiky in."

"The Egypt one?"

"Yeah." Marik pounced on Bakura a moment later when the door opened. The asp was chased by the shark, leaving Yuugi to Yami and the principal. "Good, now that's going in the notes section. You're popular, Mutou, keep yourself out of trouble."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Yami reverted to his jaguar form, and they left. Ryou and Malik were dismissed a moment later. Together they wandered back to the cafeteria, where no further incidents happened, then back to room 139.

* * *

**wow, another chapter. im having fun with this. way to much fun. SUMBUDY STOP ME!!!!**

*is fishwacked by muse*

**thank you. R&R PLZ ;^9**


	7. Insomnia, Canning and Relationships

Calmly Yami smiled at Yuugi, who dozed off quickly. His cot stood next to Yami's, a convenience to Yami as he suffered through his insomnia. The collar that he was forced to wear itched, and the top of his pajamas was uncomfortable. Slipping off the offending top, he played with his collar. The sheets were smooth against his bare back, and didn't help the dull ache of his heart. Yuugi made a soft noise and rolled over in his sleep. He also wore a thin leather collar, but his was merely by choice. And apparently, he wore it to bed.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_ he thought, and slipped from the cot that was keeping him up. Yuugi didn't move as Yami approached. But his eyelids fluttered slightly when a soft pair of lips brushed his cheek.

"Yami…?" Yuugi asked softly, sleep still muffling is pre-hushed voice.

"It's okay…" Yami whispered back, running a finger along the other's tufted ear.

"Tickles…" Yuugi giggled softly.

"I'm sorry. Go back to sleep."

"Kay…" Yami watched the other's eyes close. He made to go back to his own bed, but something caught him gently about the wrist. Yuugi was more awake this time. "What do you need?"

"Nothing."

"You woke me up. It is something."

"Yuugi…" Yami smiled sadly, as Yuugi slid over to the far side of the mattress, his eyes inviting guardedly. Yami sighed in defeat, at the hands of both Yuugi and his own emotions. He gazed at his partner.

"G'night…"

"Good night…"

* * *

Yami woke up with the softly stirring Yuugi embraced deeply into his bare chest. The child purred softly as his eyes opened slowly. Ryou and Malik were still asleep in their separate cots. Crooning gently, Yuugi nuzzled deeper into Yami's chest, licking gently. Softly Yami began grooming Yuugi's mane of hair.

The alarm clock screeched. Yuugi pushed away at the exact moment Yami pulled closer, and somehow Yuugi ended up straddling Yami's hips.

"If you didn't have a change of heart, then I hate crumpets." Ryou muttered, wiping sleep from his eyes. The alarm clock was dismantled by a very angry British man's fist. "Neither of you are in the nude? Kay." The blunette stormed off to get dressed. Malik looked over, and then re-buried his face in the pillow, grumbling at the early hour.

"Little one, could you please…?" Yami was allowed to sit up. Yuugi was bright red. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay…. Just go get dressed." Yuugi smiled shyly. Yami nodded, brushing his fingers gently against the other's hands-turned-paws. Nibbling a claw, Yuugi shuffled clumsily through his bags, he found a pair of pants, black leather, and a muscle shirt. His claws proved to be no asset in putting on clothing; however, he managed, up until the buttons and the belts.

Ryou saved him, feeling rather better after having a few minutes to wake up. He then went to kick Malik awake. It took both Yuugi and Ryou to drag the Egyptian from his cot, and into his clothing. Yami was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and vest over casual blue jeans. Malik opted for something different. An obviously female-intended hooded, sleeveless crop-top and tan cargo pants. Yami rolled his eyes at the color of the other's top, tender lavender, making the other Egyptian snarl.

"I'd like to see you pull this off."

"Gimme the shirt and I will."

"I like this color thank you very much. It brings out my eyes."

"And your abs."

"You could grate cheese on these fuckers."

"Yeah, but that's why I got a cheese grater. Now put some clothes on."

"I am wearing clothes."

"Ones that DON'T spell whore."

"I'm not a slut."

"Your outfit begs to differ. Didn't you say no to any relationships?"

"Yes."

"Then change. You'll have every living creature after your ass in that get-up."

"Guys stop fighting." Yuugi finally stated, a headache blossoming.

"At least I don't go around forcing children." Yami glared at Malik. They were in the halls now, and a crowd was starting to gather. Malik smirked. Then he was on the ground clutching himself. Yami knelt beside him, and hissed "He's actually older than me, you ass, so keep your mouth to yourself. Understand?"

"Yes sir…!" Malik squeaked. Yami stood, and then tried to leave with Yuugi and Ryou. However, something tackled him to the ground a moment later.

"Why'd you can my brother?!" Marik screamed, wresting Yami's head back so he could see the other's face.

"He insulted my honor, so I assaulted his future children."

"Oh…" Marik released Yami, and got off him.

"Ya know, it's rather taboo here to harm another man as such, even if he has insulted your honor." Bakura hissed. Yuugi grumbled lightly, and then shoved the taller blunette lightly.

"My honor too."

"Wha-"

"Er… Malik called me a child. Don't hurt him, Yami's done that." Yuugi then went back, dragging Ryou so that they could get the still whimpering Malik back to his feet.

* * *

The classes were exactly as they were outside the school, structured and involving nothing more excruciating than advanced calculus. Yuugi slept through that particular class, math being his favorite and best subject. Yami sat beside him, struggling through the foreign language and difficult topics. Finally, he poked Yuugi, having fallen so far behind in the single class that he would never catch up at this rate.

"Explain this." He whispered. Wiping sleep from his eyes, Yuugi eased back in his chair. It took him maybe thirty seconds to get into the meat of the topic.

"…therefore X has to be equal to the squarer root of Y minus thirty-two." He finished some minutes later. "Using the sinusoidal equivalencies. It's easier to use the Tangential equations if you have trouble with this kind of stuff."

"Mutou!" the teacher stated loudly. Yuugi looked over, confused.

"Yes Jin-sensei?"

"After class I would like to speak with you about talking in class."

Yami glanced at his workbook quickly, and promptly answered each question on the page using the information he had just received from Yuugi. The other spiky-haired youth replaced his head on the desk and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"How did you do that in your head?" Jin-sensei demanded. Yuugi shrugged.

"Math comes easy to me."

"Does it now? Well, then I guess we will have to set you up with something more challenging than your desk."

"Well… I could tutor some of the problem students if you would like Jin-sensei."

"We'll see. Get to your next class."

* * *

**hurraay! new chappy. sorry im taking so long, ive been busier than ever since summer started, believe it or not! *cowers behind desk from the kids is babysitting***

**R&R PLZ! 3**


	8. Plot Development and Anticutter Emokidz

Yami managed at least five more scraps with Bakura, Marik and Malik each by the end of the first week. Ryou took great pains to stay away from the four troublemakers, except Malik. Yuugi laughed at the lanky British-man for his unceasing devotion to the Egyptian whom spared no second look towards the other. In turn, they made fun of the spiky Japanese boy for his exceptional brains. Yuugi was up to his eyes in requests for math help **[a/n not saying a lot but there you go] **and he was in constant company. Yami found this annoying, as did Ryou, Bakura and Malik, but they put up with the shortest member's time demands.

It wasn't until Christmas when the first problem arose.

* * *

Yami purred lightly as thought about the youth he had chosen. He hadn't slept beside the youth since the first night, and he was missing Yuugi's heartbeat. However, as to the promise he had made at the beginning of the year, he had not made a real advance on the shorter male since. Not without the other making the first move. However, Yuugi was too shy and innocent to actually such make an advance on Yami.

Ryou sat on the cot on the far side of Yuugi's. Malik and Yuugi were off helping each other with homework. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Ryou asked.

"Entice Malik."

"He doesn't like me. I'd say I'm a love flunky not a love guru."

"He adores you."

"Oh really? Well… I guess I just be myself. However… Yuugi is kinda shy. You know that. I'd say just ask him out."

"I'm not supposed to make an advance on him, though. I promised, the first evening."

"Eh… oh. That could be a problem. However, I know there's going to be a dance."

"Dance?"

"Yeah, a Christmas fling with the school. Take Yuugi, as a friend." Yami thought about Ryou's words.

"He won't be fooled."

"But he'll be happy you're trying to deepen the relationship. You know, before he makes his big choice." Ryou smiled at the distressed Egyptian.

"Thanks, kid."

"No problem… but if you really wanna make it up to me, could you con Malik into coming?"

"I'm sure I could pull a string or two." Yami slipped around Yuugi's cot and shook the youth's hand. Ryou smiled, turning bright red.

Yami was half-asleep when Yuugi returned to the dorm. "Hey."

"Hello, Yami. What a night."

"What happened?"

"The mass of girls decided I was spending too much time with boys. And they attacked. Malik escaped, barely."

"Is he okay?" Ryou asked, sitting up.

"I'm fine." Came a soft voice from the door. Malik gripped the frame in pain. Ryou was up in a second, and helped Malik into the room. Thin blue feathers were seeded through his hair. What had everyone startled was the long sheaf of blue feathers growing from a pronounced tear in the youth's cargo pants.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I'm so freaking pretty? Ryou, if you drop me, I'm going to fucking kick your ass when I get my strength back."

"I won't." Yuugi watched sadly as Malik was eased back onto his cot.

"Fucking bitches. They got a feather." Malik reported as he withdrew a hand from his lower back, revealing a palm stained in blood.

"Do you want ice?" Yuugi asked. Yami was digging through the first aid kit already.

"Please." Malik rolled himself onto his stomach.

"Well… the actual cut isn't bad. You don't need stitches." Ryou stated. Malik looked at him.

"Why are you checking out my ass now?"

"Dunno." Ryou went red again. Malik smirked lightly. Yuugi blushed at the easily recognized sparks of a relationship. Then the door opened, allowing the entry of Bakura and a worried Marik.

* * *

The dance was small. There was maybe fifty students there with their respective partners. Yuugi blushed when the music started and Yami asked if he wanted to dance. Malik and Ryou were talking in the corner. It seemed Malik was planning to come anyways, and Ryou was simply tagging along now. The blunette was blushing horribly as he babbled, and Malik was half-listening.

The dancing was short lived, especially when the food was served. The teachers were watching closely to prevent fights. Yami wrapped his arm around Yuugi, and kissed him lightly. The youth spluttered and went bright red. Yami smiled.

"N-no…" Yuugi stuttered, his ears pressed back in distain. "Yami…"

"Please?" Yami asked, pulling the other close as a slow dance was put on.

"I… I… Yami…" Yuugi swallowed thickly. He gazed up at the other. "I'm really not sure about-…" Yami pressed his lips to Yuugi's again. Yuugi moaned softly as a hand caressed his Adam's apple. Yami pulled the other's waist closer to his own. Yuugi jumped and pulled away when Yami's tongue touched his lips. "No…"

"Yuugi?" Yami asked softly, his voice husky.

"No… not yet…" Yuugi tried to pull from Yami's grip. It held like iron. "Let me go."

"Yuugi, please. I love you."

"No… you just wanna do me. Let me go." Yami winced at the acid in Yuugi's tone. However, his grip remained firm.

"Yuugi, I love you. Yes, I want to be your mate, but I love you, I do."

"Let me go."

"Yuugi-" just then the youth worked his hand loose and the taller youth was forced back by a sharp slap. The taller youth watched in shame as the smaller ran off. "Yuugi…" and he followed.

* * *

Ryou blushed, then dipped in, kissing the beautiful boy he had been dancing with. Malik went red, but made no move to avoid the act. "No relationships…" he whispered.

"Codswallop… impossible to have **no** 'relationships'…"

"By Ra, you're right…" Malik reached and pulled Ryou into a deep embrace. "Be my friend with benefits?"

"Sure…" Malik grinned at Ryou, then pulled them together for another intimate moment.

* * *

Yami morphed into his Jaguar form, and leapt onto the cot Yuugi had curled up onto. The youth shoved him down again, but Yami persistently clambered back up. Yuugi couldn't stop the other from licking him feverishly. _I'm sorry Yuugi I am please look up Yuugi I'm sorry!_ Yami thought frantically, licking through the youth's mane of colorful hair.

"Yami, stop it!"

_Come on, Yuugi please… I'm sorry!_ Yuugi gripped Yami's blonde muzzle and pushed him away. He then rolled onto his stomach. He felt the large cat climb back up, but ignored him. Tears raced down his cheeks.

_Yuugi._ Yami rested his paw on the youth's shoulder. The youth looked up, and Yami back off instantly at the look. The once happy, calm violet orbs were narrowed with anger, bitterness…, and fear. Tears raced faster now, from both youths.

Defeated, Yami clambered onto his own bed, and curled up, watching the other. Yuugi had rolled again so that his back was to Yami.

* * *

**more yami-yuugi angst type crap. i blame my kamakazi squrlz, they're usually the ones handing out the emo-tastic plotz.**

**oh well, R&R **


	9. Gathering Somewhere New

School? Simpler than cake.

Exams? A breeze.

Love? Hurt. Bad. Moreover, was overrated in the first place. Yuugi knew people could live their lives without a lover; nuns did it all the time. Priests often did too. Therefore, that's what he decided for himself. He would live with himself, without the need for a 'special someone' to cuddle. Seeing as the one person whom actually might have had a chance at winning Yuugi, was preoccupied with the boy's body, most of the lad's friends agreed he should take a break from soul-mate-searching for a while.

Even Grandpa Solomon thought that Yuugi needed a break, though he disproved of the forever thoughts that he was informed of on the journey back home after the school year had ended.

"Remember, you need to choose someone by the end of your twenty-sixth year. Or else you'll go mad. And I hear the forced transformation hurts a hell of a lot more that the accepted transformation."

"Remember, I'm still in denial."

"Well get out of the river and try the ocean. Or the desert. I got an invitation to help at a dig with a couple old colleagues of mine. Do you remember Arthur?"

"The guy with the genius granddaughter whom scares me?"

"Yeah. He, Bakura-san and me, all working together to find the tomb of some dead person. I think we'll find it. We leave in two days for Egypt!"

"I have a friend from school from there! Have you heard of the Ishtar family?"

"Yes. They are a very old, very traditional family of tomb keepers. We're not on their best side, for obvious reasons, but they haven't tried to kill us in years."

"How traditional is traditional for them? Malik was under the restraint of 'no relationships' all year."

"Malik is the eldest true son of the Ishtar clan. He has an older adoptive brother slash servant. The brother/servant can't carry on the family, because he is not of the family. Malik is probably the first choice to marry his sister. His younger brother being second and the father third and then the brother/servant kid."

"Oh… that's kinda disturbing on a whole bunch of levels."

"The government has asked them to marry outside their family but the father refuses."

"Oh. Because I think Ryou…" Yuugi stopped himself. The night Malik had first returned feeling for the gentler blunette was a painful one he cared not to remember.

"Little Ryou comes out of his closet then. About time, the lad's been overshadowed by his brother the closet destroyer for years. I don't see what you do in that kid."

"Baku is soft. Like taffy. And he won't come off my pinky finger." Grandpa laughed at his grandson as they pulled into the driveway of the Game Shop.

* * *

Egypt was hot and muggy and… had a distinctive smell. Wind, heat and dust being prominent, along with a spectrum of spices and seasonings that were used excessively in the foods of this land. Yuugi liked it. His Grandfather inhaled deeply too, glad to be back in the oven he had spent his golden years excavating. Yuugi giggled when a hard archeologist's hat was forced over his hair.

"Not working. Use this first." Yuugi tied his hair back as his grandfather did with the bandana, and then pulled the hat over his slightly calmed hair. "You look like I did on my first year."

"Fun. Which way do we go?"

"This way. There's a jeep waiting." Yuugi followed the older man down the airport to the appropriate doorway. As he said, the jeep waited. However, it was being driven by the last person expected.

"What are you doing?!" Malik screeched at the driver. A man whom was the spitting image of Grandpa Solomon gripped the wheel with nervous hands. "You release the emergency brake AFTER you step on the break and put into drive. Not BEFORE! Shove over, I'm driving. You've already put a dent in the fender and I'M going to be the one pulling it out!"

"Boy, respect your elders!" both men reprimanded together. Yuugi giggled as they looked at each other and laughed, greeting each other as old friends. Malik sighed, and then gave Yuugi a smile.

"How're you taking the heat?" he asked.

"Ah, it'll get to me later." Yuugi replied, scrambling through the door into the jeep. Malik was also shoved to the back, leaving the men to figure out the jeep. Soon they were moving, jumping over the sand dunes towards the dig. Or so Yuugi thought.

When a castle loomed over a series of dunes, Yuugi began to wonder. However, someone jeering behind them distracted him. Riding up fast, on a large motorbike, was Marik, his wild hair flying wildly as he broke the speed limit by a dozen to catch up to the jeep. He was wearing a long purple cloak over what seemed to be traditional Egyptian garb, and he looked like a daemon as his cloak flapped wildly behind him.

"YOU NEED A CHAPRONE WITH THAT THING MARIK!" Malik screeched over the wind.

"I'M NOT ALONE OVER HERE! BAKURA'S 16 RIGHT?!"

"YOU NEED A PERSON WITH A LISENCE, YOU MORON!"

"SO? WHO SAID I CARED? RACE YOU!"

"OLD MAN, MOVE OVER!" Malik pushed to the front, and gripped the wheel. Yuugi laughed as Marik pulled even, and Bakura waved from under the billowing cloak. Neither youth was wearing a helmet, causing Grandpa to yell over the wind at them. No one was listening.

"BUCKLE UP, PEEPS, WE GOING OFFROAD!" Malik yelled. Everyone in the jeep obliged. They raced around a little old woman bicycling home with her groceries, then veered off the road and hit the crumbly side of the dunes. Marik revved and picked up his pace, whipping over the next dune. Both old men looked scared when there was a frightened yelp, and a loud bang. However, they soon found Marik and Bakura perfectly fine except for a blown tire. Malik laughed at the distraught youths.

"See you later, suckers! Walk the baby back to the repair room, all the way."

"Good thing I brought a hat." Bakura giggled. He flopped it over his pale hair, and then helped the fourteen-year-old lift the bulky bike. Yuugi sat back as Malik sped the rest of the way to the large palace, which apparently was the winning point. Soon they drove at a reasonable speed between alabaster pillars engraved with the history of each and every pharaoh lived. Finally, they stopped and Malik stopped the jeep, and let the three out.

"Leaving you here. Head that way until you see someone you know. Later."

"He's a little crazy, that one." Grandpa commented.

"That was Malik, he's lived underground most of his life, so he's rather wild when he's allowed out of the darkness." The Grandpa-lookalike stated. Yuugi smiled up at his grandfather, who grinned slightly in knowing. The massive alabaster hallway was also inscribed with hieroglyphs, and pictures. Yuugi started when he saw a figure, much like himself down to the way the hair spiked, standing next to a red-cloaked figure holding a mummy with one of the Egyptian gods looming over the pair.

"Yes, it's all very interesting. Now let's keep moving." Grandpa chided, leading his grandson from the wall and down the hallway. Yuugi had a sudden sinking feeling, along with the sensation that he was being watched very closely.

* * *

Yuugi saw Ryou first. Ryou's father, Bakura-san, was inspecting something on the wall around the corner. Baku was obviously still helping Marik, and Arthur was chatting with several laborers and his granddaughter simultaneously. Yuugi took the time to approach the wall as well.

The spiky haired pharaoh was now standing on a balcony, and holding an infant that seemed to glow. The red cloaked figure from before stood behind the pharaoh now, looking reverent. Another three Egyptian gods, Ra, Horus and perhaps Bast, now stood, accepting the infant from the Pharaoh, as a crowd watched. Suddenly there was the sound of arguing women.

A brown haired girl whom reminded Yuugi of a [certain] cheerleader from Japan and a tall black-haired woman. The girl was screeching in Arabic, while the woman spoke softly in reply whenever the other stopped for breath. Suddenly the argument stopped as a third woman swept in. A white veil covered the third woman's face, but a wise eye took in the room while the other stayed hidden behind a lock of pure white hair.

Her voice was even softer than that of the other woman, but both heard her with unerring precision. Yuugi then realized that there was going to be more than just a sinking feeling, as the woman whom had just entered began walking towards him.

"Hello, child. May I have your audience privately?"

"Yes ma'am." Yuugi trembled.

"Please follow me, then." Grandpa gazed after the lad, wondering.

* * *

**i am no longer allowed to have acess to my drugs. probably for the better, but it is gettin lonely without my friend the moose with the monocle... *falls over***

**R&R PLZ3!**


	10. Game over: Wanna Try Again?

The woman stood tall, and ended up being only about a foot taller than Yuugi's 4'5". White cloth billowed as she walked. Yuugi jogged to keep up. Suddenly he heard a very familiar voice, just older.

It was Yami… almost. Take Yami and add about twenty years. The man was probably only about six inches taller than Yuugi. His jaw was set in a straight line.

"Are you Yuugi Mutou, grandson of Solomon Mutou?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then do not tremble as such. I have heard you are a man of great internal strength."

"Okay?"

"Get in here!"

"Yes father." The soft voice was tear ridden. Yami stepped out of the shadows. Yuugi's eyes widened at the other's garb. Yami was wearing a traditional wraparound skirt and top, belted with three bands of what looked like pure gold. Similar but longer bands covered the youth's forearms, and singular bands decorated his upper arms. Massive ankh earrings hung from the youth's earlobes, also pure gold, and Yami wore a choker and breastplate of the same material. The strip of gold around Yami's brow was decorated with the Eye of Horus, and wings of gold flared from the edges of the crown behind Yami's golden bangs. There was no doubt who Yami was when he wasn't a school kid.

The Prince of Egypt hit his knees before the boy he had chosen. When his forehead touched the cool marble floor, it was only the presence of the Pharaoh that kept Yuugi from turning and running. His voice filled with tears still, Yami spoke quietly.

"Please Yuugi. Forgive me for what I've done. All I ask of you is one last chance."

"Yami… don't grovel…" Yuugi knelt. He was vaguely aware of the Pharaoh and the woman slipping away. "Please, this is very unbecoming of you. Stand up. Please."

"Yuugi, please…" Yuugi felt his heart trembling at the wrecked Prince. Very softly, he eased his hands under Yami's shoulders and pulled the Prince into a position much like his own.

"Yami… I'm sorry for shunning you. Please, I'm the one who should be begging for forgiveness. I overreacted to a KISS. It was nothing I should have been angry about for six months."

"You told me that I wasn't to come onto you, yet I did, in full awareness and knowledge that what I was doing was against the terms that were agreed upon."

"Yami, I know that you like me. I could have been nicer… and allowed you to be a little more assertive in your advances. I know how I am with relationships; I have no backbone when it comes to the people I like. There was no way that I would have approached you." Yuugi could feel tears coursing down his own cheeks. Yami gazed at his chosen for a minute before rubbing his tears away viciously. Yuugi did the same.

"I believe we are both at fault in this game of love." Yami whispered. Yuugi sniffed.

"Wanna restart?" he asked after a minute.

"NO! Prince is mine!" the brown haired girl was back, and she tackled Yami to the ground. Yuugi started forward, but stopped at Yami's snarl.

"What have I said about eavesdropping, Mana?!"

"That I should only do so if I know it will impact my life dramatically if I do not intervene and make my wishes know." She replied curtly. "I laid first claim. I have his first kiss and there's nothing you can do about it." Yuugi looked taken aback. This girl was twice as vicious as the one who reminded him of her, maybe even three times.

"You do not have my first kiss!"

"Yes I do. The first by the way you ran off after, and went crying to mommy."

"She's not your Mom. Besides, you're a guard-in-training, not a princess."

"Neither is he."

"However YUUGI will be the next bride of the morning and evening star if I have any say in it."

"But you have quite a lot of say. In everything that happens around here, you can stop at the wave of a hand. I wanna be your queen."

"Mana, get off of me, or, Ra so help me, I will call Mahado."

"No need Prince. I will take my charge and let you and your love finish your talk." A tall man wearing long, blue and white robes swept past Yuugi and deftly removed the screechy Mana. Yami sat up looking disgruntled.

"That kinda killed the mood." He muttered.

"So DO you wanna restart?" Yuugi asked, sliding over to the other. Yami took his hands, and pulled Yuugi close.

"Game on." He whispered. He made to kiss the other, but his lips paused an inch before connection. Yuugi smiled shyly, and then pressed his lips to the other's. Yami chuckled lightly.

* * *

**fun fun fun fun fun fun *continues to sing***

R&R PLZ 3!


	11. Rage, Stories and Continuance

Gently, Yuugi lifted the vase from the maze of underground tunnels and passed it up to his waiting grandfather. Scurrying up the ladder, he watched as his grandfather dusted the antique with a soft brush and a knowing hand.

"Well, its better than a water jug." He stated after reading through the decorative hieroglyphs. "Congrats, Yuugi, you found a brain jar. But why something this important would be so far from the Pharaoh himself, is anyone's guess."

"Thieves." A Native child said, coming up. "Tomb robbers. They come and confuse… thieves of Current Pharaoh."

"They are not thieves, they are archeologists." Yami slipped in. The boy looked startled to be in the presence of the Prince. He had not seen the other come. Yami was disguised as a commoner, and was even wearing a black wig. It didn't fool the commoners; Yami's red eyes were two of four in the country, the other set belonging to his father.

"Sorry sir." The boy squeaked and ran off. Solomon looked disgruntled.

"If you're going to keep scaring off the locals, I'm going to have to tie you down where no one can see you." Yami grinned sheepishly at Solomon's words.

"Sorry sir." He dipped his head slightly, causing the older man to splutter at being bowed to by the future Pharaoh. Yuugi giggled, and then shimmied back down the ladder. Only to come back up screeching.

"AND STAY OUT!" the old man snarled as he shook his blade. Solomon glared at the tallish figure. Yami ducked behind Yuugi, as he was not technically supposed to be there.

"What is the meaning of this? We are authorized to be here."

"Shut up, insolent infidel! You do not understand the sacred duty of my family to protect these tombs, no one does."

"I do." Malik stated, easing up behind Yuugi and Yami. "And personally, I really don't care as much as you do. Stop being anal, pops."

"You will respect the duty you were born into, young man. You will like it, and you will marry your sister, not some hooligan from Nowheresville."

"Here's me being in the defiant teenage years and ignoring you. Hey, Yuugi, want to go find some noodles? The lady on Third Street has some rather interesting combinations."

"Oh, like that curry-fish combo I've taken a liking to?"

"One of her specialties. Oh, Yams, yur needed by the Pharaoh, he's been looking for you since about mid-morning."

"Kay. Later." Yami nuzzled up against Yuugi a moment, and then ran for his horse. Yuugi followed Malik from the dig site, and clambered into the back of the now dent-less jeep. Ryou beamed from the passenger seat, and Marik was back on the massive bike. He and Bakura were wearing helmets now, and the blunette had a motorcycle license handy. Of course, the license was actually Bakura-san's but Bakura wasn't telling.

"Ready?" Malik asked, clipping in. When he got the nods, he revved the engine, nodded at his brother, and then they lurched off together. Again, it ended as a race, with Malik winning. He was much more in harmony with the vehicles due to the extra two years experience with the machines. Marik cussed loudly in Japanese at his second loss. Bakura patted the other's back comfortingly.

* * *

Yami sighed as he dropped the wig to the dust. His father stood gazing at him, disappointment obvious in his eyes.

"Where have you been? Simone has been having a fit because you haven't attended your lessons."

"I was… with Yuugi." Yami whispered. Though he was usually tough to all around him, his parents could still buckle his normally straight shoulders. They kept his head at a reasonable size.

"And?"

"I apologize for not informing you of my whereabouts. It was irresponsible considering the figure I portray for the country, and it was a complete disregard for my and other's safety as I was exposed to possible assassination and kidnapping attempts." Yami blurted, humbled. He glanced up and was instantly confused at the grin. "What? Did I forget something?"

"No. 'And how are you and your pet doing' is what I meant."

"Oh…" Yami went bright red, and looked away from his father.

"When do I plan the wedding for?"

"W-we aren't ready for that kind of commitment yet, Father. It won't be for a while, we'll let you know."

"Aw… I wanted to play wedding planner. Your mum had so much fun with that before you were born."

"Father, that's a GIRL job."

"So? It still looks like fun." Atemu was getting excited, and began babbling to himself about his grand plans for his son's still-undated wedding. There was a chuckle behind the nearly identical males, and both turned to find a white haired man leaning against the stable. His red and gold cloak swayed with the light breeze.

"Nice to see Pharaoh obsessing over something other than the pinecone in his butt. Later, mini-pharaoh." The white-haired man took off as a pair of guards took chase. He leapt onto the waiting, white stallion and galloped off, laughing. Yami giggled lightly, used to this kind of escape from this particular figure.

"Me wonders if I should lift the warrant for his arrest." Atemu asked the air around him, his voice giving away his fondness.

* * *

Akefia plopped down a coin and received a bowl of the tasty onion noodles from his favorite vendor. His white hair caught the wind tenderly. It was then he noticed the group of children about a table nearby… HIS table.

"Oi, what you think ya be doin, this here be my table." He slurred his speech slightly, just for fun.

"Sorry si-" a replica of the mini-pharaoh started, but was stopped by the well know Ishtar boy.

"We were here first SIR, so kindly find another table." Marik hissed.

"Okay… Blishtar."

"Call me that again!" Marik roared, leaping up. Bakura did the same.

"And what's yur name, stranger?" Bakura asked, his teeth bared.

"I am Akefia, King of Thieves. I like the onion flavor."

"You too, eh?" Bakura's metaphorical hackles dropped. The white-haired man nodded with a grin. "Bakura Akefia. Kleptomaniac. It's a mental disorder, ya know." They shook hands, and then the man joined them at the table.

"So yur a thief too. What's yur biggest prize?"

"Well, it was more of an exchange, but this one's heart." Bakura nuzzled Marik, who had calmed slightly when Bakura's defenses went down. The blonde purred lightly, and buried himself in Bakura's chest.

"I'd have to say… yeah it was a heart too." Leaving the two thieves to chatter quietly, Yuugi turned to Malik.

"What do you think Yami wants for his birthday?"

"What to get the guy who has everything and can have the rest at a snap of his fingers… and its got to be good, it's like six or seven months late… huh. That's a hard one."

"I was thinking that I would get him one of those Egyptian dog tag things… and engrave his name in Japanese."

"A cartouche? That would be sweet. How much do you like him?"

"He's… getting to me. I'm at the irresponsible thoughts stage."

"Oh… you're smitten like a kitten, but refuse to admit it. I think… if your willing to be a little assertive in the relationship, I'd put both yur names on it. Like those sappy tree carvings."

"I'm not putting Dark Game on a necklace. That's kinda creepy."

"Aw, but he'd love it."

"Our names are odd together. Don't make me do it."

"I'll even get my hands on a blank cartouche for you. There's one kicking around somewhere in my tomb."

"It's okay, Malik. I found a cheap one at a vendor. I got two, actually."

"Okay, this I can work with. Need help writing hieroglyphs?"

"What are you plotting?"

"His name in your language, yours in his, and he wears your name and you wear his."

"Cute… actually, yeah. Got a chisel?"

"You kidding?" Ryou watched the two plot, and then dug into his soup. He felt lonely; all his friends were busy with each other. He went red and nearly dropped his bowl when a hand grazed his thigh. Malik wasn't looking at him; however, his hand was resting on Ryou's lap. The blunette wished he had his coat as his back began elongating.

Bakura finally looked over, confused at his brother's silence. He burst out laughing when he saw Ryou's back.

"Ya know, I've never found out what the hell you are." He stated.

"Shut up and give me your coat."

"Tell me what you are and I'll give it to you."

"I… fine…" Ryou went bright red when he realized that everyone at their table was staring at him. "I'm a dolphin. Now give me your coat."

"Okay." Bakura made no move to get the requested coat.

"I will shriek in your ear. You know the noise I've broken your window and mirror with."

"Kay, have your stupid coat. Not my fault if you die of heat stroke." Ryou pulled the coat over his dorsal fin. Malik hugged him gently in apology. Yuugi couldn't help but giggle at Ryou's red face.

"Are you two brothers?" Akefia asked. He was still eating, amazingly, and noodles hung from his lips.

"Yes. Twin brothers. This is Bakura Ryou."

"You have the same first name?"

"No, in Japan, we say the family name first. Oh, and the spiky over there with the colors is Mutou Yuugi."

"Little mini-mini-pharaoh."

"Screw you."

"No, seriously, there's Pharaoh Atemu, mini-pharaoh Yami, and you would be the mini mini-pharaoh. Three guys who all look alike in one country. Talk about confusing." Akefia stated, grinning at the small tri-colored youth.

Yuugi pouted. He wasn't very small, and he still had a few years to grow into his final height. He turned back to his noodles and his newly carved cartouches, which Ryou was inspecting.

"Cute." he stated, handing the gold pendants back.

"I just hope he likes them."

"He will; he likes anything that you're willing to give."

"How often do you and he have heart to hearts?" Yuugi asked, gazing at Ryou who went red again.

"We… give each other advice. Sometimes… when the other is stumped…"

"You had something to do with me coming to Egypt… didn't you?"

"In… a sense…" Ryou ducked the pebble, which then hit Bakura squarely in the ear. The tougher blunette yelped, making Marik jump, Akefia to fall off his seat and Malik to laugh hysterically. And of course, his brother shoved Ryou off the bench, Yuugi was kicked in the knee by the gentler blunette, and Malik proceeded to laugh himself off his own chair. The vender watched in interest.

"Okay, that was what I call a chain event, and it was a good one at that. I doubt I've seen better in the places I've robbed." Akefia admitted

"Fun. You okay Yuugi? Pharaoh-san will be mad if you got hurt."

"It's just my knee. And that goes under the category of stupidity and klutz-fullness." Yuugi lifted himself from the dirt where he had fallen after being kicked. Laughing, the friends re-gathered to finish their noodles. Saying goodbye to their newest white-haired companion, they clambered back onto their various vehicles, and drove off.

* * *

Smiling in his sleep, Yuugi was probably the most innocent thing Yami had ever laid eyes on. The Egyptian was garbed in naught but his formal under-skirt, not even his layers of gold remained. At his insistence, the Mutous, the Bakuras and Arthur with his own grandchild were all forced to remain within the castle during the night because Yuugi could be easily mistaken as the Prince, and therefore he and his friends were all submitted to possible assassination/kidnapping attempts to get the Pharaoh to rely to demands.

But now, Yami could not take his eyes off the other. Grandfather Solomon was snoring loudly in the adjacent room, but would be awakened too easily should either boy make too loud a noise. The old man had trained himself long ago to wake at any possible threat to his kin, shop or person.

"Yami?" the soft voice startled him. He gazed at the now rousing youth. Amethyst searched him for a reason for this intrusion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to awaken you." He whispered. "I just came to check on you, make sure you're settling in alright."

"Okay… good night, Yami."

"Goodnight Akhu."

"Akhu?"

"Means light in Arabic."

"Oh… Yami?"

"Yes?"

"What did the girl mean when she said that she had your first kiss, but not really?"

"Oh, Mana took the first kiss where I reacted to that kind of thing. I'd kissed other little girls before, mostly on dares." Yami explained meekly, flushed thoroughly red. Yuugi watched him, then sat up and slid over, motioning for the other to sit. The future Pharaoh smiled lightly. "Okay, I'll give you the whole story." He gave with a sigh. He sat beside the Japanese boy, got comfortable, and then began his weaving.

* * *

**last chappy to upload before the holidays begin for two weeks! enjoy!**

**R&R! ;^9**


	12. the weaving of a storys

"Let's see… I was seven. She had been bugging me all day for a kiss. Relentless as she is, it would take a week to be rid of her otherwise. So I gave…'

_Yami glanced down for a half a moment, and then nodded. Mana blushed, smiling up at her Prince. She stood on her tiptoes, and very gently pressed her lips to Yami's. Immediately an odd sensation soared down his spine, burning as it went. Immediately he drew back, tripping over himself and landing very ineptly on his backside. Mahado came up from behind and easily replaced his Prince on his feet._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah… I just… tripped…" Yami stated, unsure. Mana had taken his hand, looking worried._

"_Prince, did I do something wrong?"_

"_No, Mana… I just…I…" Yami pulled himself from the two very worried magicians' arms and made a break for the palace. His door soon shut behind him and locked. His clothes fell to the floor to reveal the effect of the burning sensation. _

_The long jaguar tail wound its way around Yami's ankles, black spots glaring up from yellow and the white tip flicking in mock innocence. Pulling his wild hair back revealed that Mana's taking of his hand had grown him a set of ears to match. The figure in the mirror looked as distraught as he did, and mimicked his every move as Yami slowly rewrapped his skirt around himself. _

"_These are cute." A soft voice stated, bronzed hands darting out to tug on Yami's cat ears. It only took a moment for the initial shock to go away, before Yami spun and pressed himself into the taller woman's chest. Mother smiled gently through the white cloth covering her face. _

"_Mom?" Yami asked, unsure how to phrase the question he wanted to ask. His mother knelt. _

"_You look so much like your father… but you know that. It's these alone that I gave you." Yami's fingers closed around his mother's, which had rewrapped around his cat ear. "And look at that, you're gold for a pharaoh too! I was only silver."_

_Yami purred gently against his mother's chest, quickly falling fast asleep._

Yuugi snuggled against Yami's side. The Prince of Egypt smiled down at him caringly. "You can't imagine what it was like after I woke up, having to go to a public event with a tail. And the horses all hated me, so the parade was a disaster."

"I never had any parades, but the way Baku always used to 'hunt' me, I made a few oral presentations with my ears. The first time was awful to say in the least…'

_The taller blunette caught his friend about the middle, and placed a wet, sloppy kiss on Yuugi's cheek. The smaller boy spluttered at the other, and tried to get away to no avail. Bakura gazed at his capture._

"_Don't you like me?" he asked softly._

"_Of course I do… but that was YUCKY. You got slobber all over me!"_

"_Oh…" Baku smiled and easily wiped the slime from other. Yuugi smiled in thanks. Then he went red again and spluttered some more as considerably drier lips pressed against his own. "There, no slobber."_

"_Baku!" Yuugi went a deeper red as his ears lengthened, and shaped to form those of a feline. The blunette stared at his counterpart, then grinned and snuggled into Yuugi's exceedingly large hair. Several snickered as they passed._

"_Mutou! Don't you have a presentation to do?!" the teacher yelled from the window nearby, a moment later._

"_Oh, yes, I'm so sorry Maki-sensei, I'll be right in." Dashing through the crowds, Yuugi slipped into the school and went to set up his presentation. The rest of the class followed a moment later. _

"_Whoa, Mutou-kun! First yur a hobbit, now yur a chibi anthro?!" Yuugi looked confused at his classmate's comment._

"_Socorro-kun, I'm not sure I catch your meaning."_

"_You got kitty ears!" Socorro-kun chuckled, poking Yuugi's forehead. The smaller third-grader looked distraught, and absently reached up. He found the promised kitty ears, and immediately fled the room much to the amusement of his classmates and disproval of the teacher._

"I spent the rest of the day hiding in the toilet cubical." Yuugi whispered in conclusion. Yami smiled sadly, and nuzzled his chosen tenderly. Yuugi made to snuggle closer, but drew away at the obvious bulge in Yami's skirt. Unfortunately for the Prince, thin linen skirts are horrible at hiding such things. Yami went red, and made to leave. Yuugi stopped him gently. Deep within the confines of his own clothing, Yuugi could feel his own heat building. It brought color to his already rosy cheeks as he snuggled into Yami's bare chest. Yami carefully slipped his fingers under his chosen's shirt and admired Yuugi's smooth back. Yuugi remained still for a moment. Yami's fingers were cool against his back. Then he snuggled closer to his Prince and swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

sothere. two chappies in a few minutes. (:D

r&r plz! (why are there no hearts allowed? on this site?)


	13. More to Come

Grandpa woke up to a muffled squeak. He was immediately on his feet and peering into the adjacent room. His eyes widened, as he took in the sight of his grandson awake and inspecting the newly awakened Prince. There was a pause, then the other boy propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yuugi, are you alright?" the old man asked softly, earning a nod. There was another silence. Then the Prince leapt from the mattress, transforming as he went. The large cat waited for the smaller boy to catch up, and then the room was evacuated except for the elderly man remaining on his protective watch.

Yami allowed his partner to follow him. He slipped into his room a moment before the other, and behind a changing screen. As the future living god, none except his personal servants and the one he chose as his bride were allowed to see his full body. Within moments, he was back into his traditional garb. It wasn't hard, once you knew how to arrange the various folds and wraps.

Yuugi was waiting awkwardly by the door when he returned. Yami smiled softly, and then leaned close towards the youth. Yuugi looked up at him expectantly.

"How much do you trust me?" Yami asked softly. There was a pause. Yuugi looked slightly confused.

"I… why?"

"I wanna dress you. Like what I wear."

"I…" there was a pause. Yuugi was thinking hard, and he looked away, blushing horribly. "Okay."

Yami took his love's hand, and led him back into the room. Yuugi allowed himself to be dragged into the screened off area with little fuss, and even allowed the Egyptian to strip him down to his boxers. It was when the servants rushed forward and began measuring him that he began to fuss.

"Do they HAVE to do this?!" he asked for the umpteenth time. He shook off the servant trying to measure his wrists.

"No. Nevertheless, should we make our union complete, they want to have your numbers on hand for once they start the arm and leg protectors. That and the crown will have to get adjusted to your size."

"Oh…" Yuugi was wrapped in yellowed cloth a moment later, and released from the restraining servants. Yami smiled lightly at the red accents that had been found. Silently he chose not to mention that his chosen was wearing used to belong to him. Wrapping his arm around Yuugi's waist, they began to walk down the hall. Yuugi snuggled into him lightly.

"PRINCE!" Yami literally froze in his tracks. Yuugi looked about curiously. He immediately wished he hadn't.

Mana came to a sliding stop directly behind them. "Prince! I wanna be your girlfriend."

"Well Yuugi is my significant other right now. Wait for our reincarnation, and get me before he does."

"Just dump him. He cannot provide an heir. I can!"

"It doesn't work like that, Mana." Yami chided softly. Yuugi could see that the other youth was struggling to remain calm.

"His-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Mana growled. She turned back to the person of her interest, only to be slapped. She stared at Yami in stunned silence.

"Treat him with respect, seeing as it's HIS place you wish to replace." Yuugi raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Mana went bright red. She bowed respectfully at Yuugi, earning an uncomfortable squeak.

"I apologize, Mini-Prince. I do not know what possessed me to speak in such a manner." Mana whispered. Yuugi flushed bright red.

"D-don't call me Mini-Prince, please. And it is all right. You feel cheated, as you have known him longer." Yuugi eased himself from Yami's grip. "You know Yami's a Verngeo, right? His blindfold fell. He has no choice but to follow me." Yuugi explained softly. Mana looked confused, and then realization dawned upon her face.

"Oh… OH! So when you ran after we kissed…"

"Yes. I was changing with my actions for the first time." Yami supplied. Mana was rosier than ever.

"I-I'm sorry I put up such a fuss, Prince! I-I didn't realize…"

"It's okay." The two males chimed together. "Just don't insult Yuugi anymore, alright, Mana?" Yami finished. He received a nod of acceptance, and then the brunette ran off.

The two continued on their way, silently enjoying each other's company.

There was a sudden crash and a cloud of dust. Yuugi yelped and ducked behind Yami. The Prince smiled back at Yuugi reassuringly as the guards closed in on the new wreckage.

"Dad! NO FAIR!" the figure that had fallen was remarkably familiar to Yuugi. In fact, they used to go to school together in Japan. However, why this particular person was in Egypt was currently a mystery.

"Kaiba-sama?" Yuugi asked. Seto whipped around and gazed at him.

"Yes Mutou?"

"RESPECT!" Kaiba immediately suffered a blow to the head from a rogue piece of ceiling tile. Yuugi looked up just in time to see… Kaiba jump down from the rafters?

"Good Morning High Priest Set." Yami stated with a smile at Yuugi's confusion.

"Morning, Prince. Stand up and apologize for disrespecting the Prince. Hey, you still alive in there? Seriously." Kaiba had fallen several seconds after his fight with the ceiling tile. "You didn't need him for anything, right? Great. I need to go tell his brother he died in service." Yuugi giggled as Seto was dragged off groaning something about a multi-billion dollar deal.

The pair continued down the hall, finally arriving at the dining hall, where the eager parents, in Yami's case, and anxious Grandparent awaited their arrival.

"So…" the elderly man started.

"When can we expect a wedding?" Yami's father finished.

* * *

**fun for all and fun for one. BTW, sorry for not uploading regularily anymore. i just started grd 12 and am joining into collage in july, so ive had allot on my plate. forgive me. gomenasai!**

**please R&R. it makes me happy.**


	14. PLOT HAZ ARRIV'D

**long time no see! sorry, i was unable access the internets for a long time, and i may not again for a while. goin teh college~! but i aint forgett'd about yous peeps. thx to all you who stood by me! :3**  


* * *

Yuugi squeaked in surprise and froze. He stared up at Yami, who looked mildly confused and somewhat angry.

"Yuugi… I know you still aren't ready." Grandpa Solomon stated. "But we think that it's best that you two get, at the very least, engaged by the end of the summer."

"Mutou-sama, I think I understand where you're coming from." Yami started. Yuugi looked back up at his friend. "However, I don't believe that either of us is ready for that step yet. I want to know Yuugi the best I possibly can before proposing."

"I know… however, child, the people whom are looking to you to lead their country in the next few years are beginning to wonder if the next Pharaoh will be just as hard pressed for an heir as your father was." The Queen stated. Her gray eyes searched both boys with unerring precision.

"I have to have KIDS?" Yuugi shrieked. He ripped himself from Yami's arms and dashed off, the Prince of Egypt in hot pursuit.

"That went amazingly well." She replied, getting a pair of incredulous stares from the remaining men. "What? I was expecting him to run when he was told he had to get married."

Yami dashed after Yuugi, almost loosing the boy several times. A wall, that the smaller boy had somehow managed to shimmy up, eventually stopped him, allowing Yuugi to disappear over the edge of the carved stone.

"Yuugi!" there was no response. Yami expected none. His koi was upset, and it was up to him to fix it. Looking about carefully to make sure none were watching. He stripped and transformed. Once a cat, he easily pounced over the wall and into the rafters. From there, it was easy enough to follow the soft sobs that echoed freely.

"I don't wanna have a baby yet…" the small boy muttered as the massive leopard wrapped around him, purring.

_You don't have to yet, Little One._ Yami purred. His tongue was warm and comforting against the other's cheek. Yuugi whimpered softly.

"Boys can't have babies anyways…"

_Verngeos CAN, kitten. It's completely up to us whether we have them. _

"I don't wanna get married yet." Yuugi continued.

_They asked how soon, little one, so we don't have to wed for a while yet. When you're ready, no earlier, no later. _Yuugi gazed at Yami sadly, then snuggled against the other's side, relishing in the soft pelt. They remained that way for probably a half hour before they heard the voices searching for them. Carefully Yuugi detangled himself from the large cat, and wiggled himself back over to the shear surface of the wall. Yami landed beside the youth, having been roused by the other's movement. Yuugi gazed at the other with soft eyes.

_Only when you are ready, my light._ Yami purred tenderly, before stalking off to get dressed. Yuugi watched him go, and then ran off. He made it his own personal mission to avoid the other's family until the end of the trip.

* * *

Yami watched sadly as the other left. Yuugi had not spoken with him since the incident with the pharaoh, and therefore there was the overwhelming sense of something lost, and something that needed fixing. No one questioned WHY the Prince wandered about the castle with a bucket of paint tuning up the hieroglyphs, they just let him. It was better then him moping again, they guessed.

Back in Japan, Yuugi was feeling, as well as rather guilty for not saying goodbye, rather ill. There was something wrong, and he'd not a clue as to what it was. It wasn't until a week to the start of the new term that something became very, very apparent that all was not well, in the form of the young man collapsing into a fit of seizures.

The doctor ran his tests as Solomon worried to himself in the hospital waiting room. There was a definite need for something more distracting then the whitewashed walls… he should offer to paint them up with hieroglyphs or SOMETHING. Later, when Yuugi was better. Then the lad could help him. There was another long, awkward silence as the elderly man went back to waiting for another two hours. There was definitely something to be required in here… or at least more non-fashion magazines.

Finally, the doctor came out. There was a steady silence as the elderly man followed the younger diagnostician into the latter's office.

"Bad news I'm afraid. Your grandson appears to have suffered some long-term effects, which we missed initially, from the accident his parents died in."

"And?" he didn't care HOW he got it; he just wanted to know what he could do to STOP it.

"His mind is functioning fine; however, his brain is not. His body is receiving the signal to begin the final steps of the Verngeo life-cycle."

"You mean he's-?"

"Starting his final transformation? Yes. He'll be alright for about a week… but he's not going to make it back to school at his current rate. Does he have a partner that he would be willing to start out early with?"

"They were alright about two weeks back, however, I think they got into an argument recently, they didn't speak all the last week of our Egypt tour."

"Is there a friend whom would be willing to perform in the other's stead? There has been success with the blindfolding technique."

"I… I can ask. But not before I consult Yuugi."

"Then please do so. I would hate for the kid to have to go through that." He was just a boy after all.

Yuugi stared at his grandfather for several minutes in shock. No, this was too soon, this was not right, there was- he needed-… time he didn't have… he was always a rather easy-going child. There was no way his grandfather would lie to him. Neither would the doctor be brought into any scheme that his grandfather might have been tugged into. There was just no way.

However, it was happening none-the-less. There was a definite thought period's worth of silence in the room. Yuugi needed to make his choice. He wasn't ready for Yami yet… he thought… but… he wasn't… wasn't ready for _that_ either…

However, he had no choice. One or the other, he couldn't be leaving his grandfather alone with Option C, after all. Options A & B weren't in his favor either…

"Can I think about it?" Yuugi asked softly.

Solomon sighed, and then nodded. A few hours wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**-GASP- actual PLOT! r&R plz~!**


	15. we have 3am to thank for this

**i love 3 ams. dont you~?**  


* * *

Malik gazed at his father, his eyes uncertain. "Father-"

"Don't question me." came the stiff reprimand. "Just do it." his voice remained hard, but lowered as he shoved the curtain aside, allowing his eldest son entry. "I will be watching."

Marik continued to sleep soundly, despite his late-night visitors. He was fifteen now, and had been for nearly 3 weeks. He had found he required more sleep then before, as a near-adult. He'd been lucky; Bakura had stayed behind to spend his birthday together. The other had given him the best birthday gift he could've wished - or hoped - for.

Malik slipped up beside his brother's bed, and shot his father one last pleading look. He/didn't/ want to do this - if his father was proven right, it would be hell for the both of them. Swallowing hard, he pressed his lips to his brother's.

Marik, being an average sleeper, woke up at the contact, but not entirely. Just enough to press back a moment before realizing that the person in reality was not the man of his dreams. The 15 year old yelped, and fell backwards, off the bed, knocking his head against the cold stone. Swearing lividly, the youth didn't notice his father until it was /far/ too late.

The boy had not reacted physically. The child was no longer unbroken. He reached for the whip that remained at his hip at all times for such occasions.

Malik suppressed his own flurry of swears, even as his own body reacted as his brother's had not. He pressed against the cold stone of the wall, praying to any god he thought would listen, and intervene.

No god was listening.

The first lash fell against the teen's face and chest. The whips snarled through the air, and struck for the boy again - only to hit air... as a thin, tan asp slid into the cracks in the walls.

Or maybe they were.

* * *

Bakura relaxed against his pillow, happy. Ryou was being Ryou, and studying over the vacation in the bed on the other side of the room.

"You aren't doing so well you can slack off, Mr." Ryou chided under his breath.

"Nyeh~!" Baku stuck his tongue out at his twin. Ryou rolled his eyes at the other. Last time he'd returned the gesture; his brother had taken advantage of an older meaning to the motion, and kissed him. It was safer to ignore the kept.

"Akefia!" Baku sat up in a rage.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he roared back, but going to see what his father wished all the same. "WHAT?" he demanded loudly.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young man." Bakura-san stated, passing the phone to his troublesome son. "It's Mutou-san, be respectful."

"Sup old man?" yes. Yes he would defy his father at every point.

"I'll knock you about later." Solomon promised. "For now, i need you and your father to come down to the hospital... there's something we must discuss. And don't give me lip."

"Whatever." Bakura hung up. "Come on pops, Old man turtle games wants us down at general hospital." he knew Yuugi had been admitted. He'd made it his personal duty to visit the kid every day. So far he'd held through for the little guy. As had Ryou.

* * *

Yami stared at his knees. There was no phone in the palace; he couldn't call Yuugi. He wanted to. But he couldn't. And he hadn't the time to go down to the nearest town, and find a payphone there. He looked up when his door-curtain shifted, and his mother stepped into the room, looking solemn.

"Mother?" he asked quietly. She was not very good at being subtle unfortunately.

"A runner just arrived from town. We have a couple of problems." she stated. "First off, and most importantly, your bride is having some trouble at home. Simone will fill you in." Yami looked frightened, so she blocked the door, and drew something from her sleeve. "And secondly-"

Yami stared at the hand that was extended towards him. Marik's purple eyes shone up from the asp's pointed face. "We need the other Akefia's mailing address."

* * *

Yuugi whimpered as the nurse tied the blindfold snuggly. it would be dark in the room; they took no chances. he was lucky, he knew - Bakura had agreed, as a favor to a friend.

his heart trembled in his chest, then hung heavy, guilt weighing on... Yami. he was betraying Yami by doing this... but there was no more time. it was now... or never.

* * *

**yes you do~! you ADORE 3 ams! because its all 3ams fault for this chaptar. :D**


End file.
